Lily & James: A Tale of Two Lovers
by twinemma26
Summary: Lily & James' life before and during Hogwarts. James moves into Lily's street and they become best friends. Lily and James love each other as friends, can they become something more?
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

**The Story of Lily Evans and James Potter**

_**Chapter One: The New Boy **_

"What the hell did you just do you freak?" Petunia screamed and ran into my room. I have to strain myself to stop the dreaded smile creeping onto my face. Petunia is standing at my door, in a towel, with bright green hair.

"What? I didn't do it" she glared at me.

"Oh bullshit Lillian" I hated it when she called me my full name. She pointed to her dripping, green, wet hair, "you did this, I know it. Everything weird happens to you".

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about" I replied, getting slightly more annoyed.

"Oh my God I have a date with Vernon! Seriously can't you just admit it you little freak! Or better yet, get out of my stinking room!" she screeched. Now I was angry.

"This is my room too! I didn't do anything to your stupid hair and why would I?" I stood up suddenly and walked up to Petunia. Even though she was a foot taller than me I still held my ground. Then suddenly a loud smashing sound came from the mirror and I jumped backwards just as glass shattered everywhere. We were silent for what felt like three hours when very quietly Petunia whispered "freak" and walked back into the bathroom. I just walked very quietly down the stairs, out the front door and sat onto the front step, thinking.

What the hell just happened in there? I mean, it's happened before, well not exactly the smashing of the mirror thing but the turning the hair a different colour's happened before. Lots of weird things happen with me. Petunia was right. I am a freak. I've made things change colour, appear in mid-air, disappear, explode and even fly. I may be eleven years old but I know for sure that's definitely not normal.

I don't know how long I sat on that step thinking until I saw a large moving truck drive through our street and stop at the house across the road. The truck was followed by a car that looked like it contained a small family. I was right because as soon as they stopped a boy of about my age jumped out of the car and stood in front of the house. This house was the biggest in our street, with three storeys and a very grand exterior. The boy stared at the house until his parents came up behind him. I could hear him complaining to his parents about something.

"Mum why do we have to live in a Muggle town? I want to go back to Godric's Hollow" he complained rather loudly. I didn't know what a "Muggle" was and I had never heard about a place called "Godric's Hollow". What an odd name for a place. His mother then shushed him whilst scolding.  
>"James, don't talk so loudly. We had to move here so you can get an understanding of muggles before you go to school. We'll only stay here until you finish your seventh year".<p>

"But what about Quidditch? Dad, please let us go home, please?" This boy was begging to his father, he must be desperate to go back to where they're from. What was Quidditch?

"No son I agree with your mother, this is our home now whether you like it or not. Besides, you'll only be spending the holidays here. Now go grab your bags". The boy walked sulkily to the car and pulled out a massive trunk out of the boot. He looked like he was struggling to carry it and his parents were inside. I had to help him. I stood up, skipped across the road and tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped up startled and turned around defensively, all in all dropping his trunk onto his foot which then bounced off and onto my foot. Holy hell that thing was heavy! I jumped up and down on one foot, stumbled, grabbed the boy's shoulder for support and pulled him down with me as I fell onto the grass. We sat there on the grass for a few seconds then I cracked up laughing. I could feel the boy's eyes staring at me until I heard him laughing along with me. We laughed for a few minutes until I composed myself and the boy stopped laughing soon after.

"I'm sorry I scared you" I said nervously. Up this close I saw the boy was rather cute, with thick black hair that stood up at every angle, bright hazel eyes and glasses. The boy looked at me and his face froze, he was staring. Was there something on my face?

"What?" he was still staring, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"I said that I'm sorry I scared you" I repeated, standing up and holding my hand out to him. He took it and we faced each other, still holding hands. I noticed this and we let go quickly.

"I'm Lily Evans, I live across the road. What's your name?" I smiled brightly at him, he smiled back nervously.

"I'm James Potter. Just moved here"

"Yeah, I saw your truck drive up. Just wondering, what's Godric's Hollow?" he froze suddenly and stared at me with wide eyes. Oh crud was I supposed to know about Godric's Hollow?

"How'd you find out about that place?" he asked wearily. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I… I overheard you talking to your parents, I swear I was just sitting outside my house" my voice shook slightly. I was scared on how he would react. His face relaxed a little and he laughed in relief.

"Oh that's okay then, Godric's Hollow's just a place I used to live. No need to worry" he smiled warmly at me.

"Okay then, well do you need help with your trunk? It's very heavy" I lifted up one end of the trunk and he picked up the other.

"Thanks Lily".

A few weeks passed and soon James and I were the bestest of friends. Mum and dad love him but Petunia doesn't really. No, better yet, she _loathes_ him. Why? Because he's different, just like me. About a month after meeting James, we were playing in the park when I decided to go pick some flowers (it was mum's birthday the next day). We walked through the streets and some birds flew near us. At first I thought they were going to swoop at us but soon one of them fluttered and sat onto my shoulder. James laughed as the pigeon looked at me and I looked back, having a staring contest. Soon enough it blinked and flew off with its friends. We walked on until we found a huge bush of roses growing outside someone's house. I went over and picked some roses, being gentle of the thorns. I looked at James, smiling until I felt a jabbing pain in my finger. I must have gotten it caught on a thorn. I pulled my hand out of the bush and pulled the broken thorn out of it. It started bleeding and I shoved it into my mouth and sucked on it. I pulled my finger out and examined it. The cut was gone! I looked at James and he seemed just the tiniest bit surprised. The rest of his face showed more relief than ever. Was he worried about me? Or did he know something I didn't?

"Look this James! I cut my finger, sucked on it, and it healed up completely!"

"I knew you were special"

"What do you mean 'special'" I quoted with my fingers. He took my hand, checked it out and smiled at me.

"Well, don't get angry or anything but I have been watching you and you've been making a lot of weird things happen and –"

"Just get to the point James" I was starting to get annoyed now. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Okay, well um… you're a witch!" he said enthusiastically. I was shocked. How _dare _he call me a witch!

"I am not a witch! How dare you call me that!" I turned around and started walking towards the park swings. I heard James calling out my name.

"Please Lily wait, I didn't mean it to offend you I swear. You see, I'm a wizard and so are my parents. I used to live in a wizarding town before I moved here. I swear!" I stopped abruptly. James was a wizard. So were his parents. Okay this guy is crazy.

"What do you mean you're a wizard? This stuff isn't real! Weird things just happen, it's a coincidence". James laughed.

"Lily I'm telling you, you're a witch and I'm a wizard. This stuff is real and by the time August comes you'll see. Here I'll show you something". He rushed onto the swings and started to push himself. I followed him and did the same next to him. As soon as he was high enough to jump he looked at me cheekily.

"Please James don't you'll hurt yourself"

"Don't worry Lily. Watch this okay" he prepared himself and leapt. He didn't fall straight to the ground. Instead he seemed to gently fall to the ground, much slower than normal gravity would allow. He turned to me and laughed at my shocked face.

"Are you okay James?"

"I'm fine. C'mon Lily, you try" I looked at the ground, it wasn't that high up. I grabbed all my courage and leapt from the swing. I closed my eyes, preparing for the hard landing. It never came. Instead I floated gently to the ground, exactly as James had done. I felt relieved but shocked as James hugged me tightly when I landed. "See Lily, told ya you're a witch!"

"Yeah, I guess so" I looked at him curiously, "can you tell me about you're world?"

The month of August came around quicker than expected. James decided to teach me everything he knew about the world that I'll be entering. He told me almost everything about his world. He told me that there was a school for witches and wizards to learn magic. This school is called "Hogwarts" and that we will definitely get invited to go there. He told me what Godric's Hollow really was… it's a town made up of entirely wizards and witches. Oh and I also learned that I'm a "Muggle-Born" and that he's a "Pure-Blood" meaning that I come from a complete non-wizarding background whilst his whole family are wizards and witches. He told me that there aren't many Pure-Bloods left as many wizards are marrying muggles. Then their kids are called "Half-Bloods". Many of the wizarding world relies on blood status.

James then told me that there are many dark forces in the outside world. He said that there are these things called Dementors who apparently look like Grim Reapers without their staffs and they guard the wizard prison Azkaban. He told me that Dementors suck all the happiness from a person and makes them relive their worst memories. He said that when a Dementor is really angry or they are ordered too, they will give a person the "Dementor's Kiss" which means that they will suck a person's soul and will leave them empty. Apparently the feeling is worse than death. I got really frightened at that but James reassured me that they only do that to wizards who really bad things, mostly people who are involved in the Dark Arts.

One day, during the first week of August, James and I were playing outside (pretending to cast spells) when I thought of a great idea.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Lily, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay over at my house tonight, you know, for a sleepover?" I asked nervously. Did James even know what a sleepover was?

"Um… sure Lily, but what's a sleepover?" I laughed loudly at this. He was so clueless. It was cute.

"A sleepover is when you 'sleep over' someone's place. In this case, you're sleeping over at my place".

"Sure, let's tell my mum and dad". We ran to James' place and told his parents. They were happy to let James stay the night at mine, for they were going to spend the weekend back at Godric's Hollow, where James' grandparents live. We then ran across the road to ask my mum and dad.

"Hey mum, can James sleep over tomorrow night?" I yelled as we walked into the kitchen, only to see Petunia snogging her boyfriend Vernon (a.k.a the pig).

"Holy crud PETUNIA!" I screamed blocking my eyes. I turned James around and we ran back out the front door. We jumped over the fence that leads into the backyard and thank the Lord mum was out there hanging up the washing and talking to dad.

"Lily? I thought I heard you scream, what's wrong?" I looked at James, who was panting heavily, but smiling brightly.

"Pet… Petunia snogging… Vernon. It's disgusting!" I struggled to breathe.

"Lily please, grow up" mum scolded me. "Now what was it you were coming to tell us before you bolted out here and nearly killed yourself?"

"Oh, right. Well I was wondering, well, can James sleep over tonight?" I smiled hopefully. In the corner of my eye I saw James was smiling eagerly as well. Mum and dad were looking at each other obviously having a telepathic conversation. Can we do that in the wizarding world?

"Ah, sure Lily. James, are your parents letting you?" they asked James.

"Oh yes Mr and Mrs Evans. You see they're visiting my grandparents in, uh" he looked over at me for help. I mouthed 'London'. "Uh they're visiting them in London and won't be back till Sunday".

"Well that's okay then. It's settled. James will be spending tomorrow night sleeping over. Lily, you help James go pack his bags. Then go and set up the spare room" instantly we ran back to James' house and helped him pack. We packed his toothbrush, pyjamas, and clothes for the morning and some extra things. As soon as we were packed we ran _back_ to my house to set up the spare room, even though it was already set.

James was going to have his first sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally!

**The Story of Lily Evans & James Potter – Chapter 2: Finally!**

So James spent the night at mine. It was awesome! Although dinner was DREADFUL! Why? Because Petunia invited her boyfriend *gag* Vernon. Now Petunia doesn't like James and I but you should've seen Vernon! Talk about hate! Obviously Petunia had told him that we're "different" and from what I've seen, Vernon definitely doesn't like change.

Anyway, dinner was just plain awkward. It was awkward for Petunia and Vernon because James and I were there. It was awkward for Vernon and our parents because it was their first dinner meeting. It was awkward because James was staying over and overall, it was just plain awkward. It was silent until James decided to break the ice.

"This is wonderful potatoes Mrs Evans" James smiled brightly and shovelled some more potatoes into his mouth.

"Thankyou James and please call me Julie" mum smiled back.

"Yes, thankyou Mrs Evans" Vernon said cheesily. Mum didn't acknowledge him. James managed to hold back a laugh but I failed miserably. I snorted loudly and had to hide my face as I choked on my food. James patted my back as I coughed. When I stopped I looked up to see Petunia glaring at me and Vernon was purple in his piggy face. I swear if looks can kill I'd have been six feet under a long time ago. When we finished I stood up and James followed. We took our plates to the sink and excused ourselves.

We decided to hang around in James' room. He had brought his family photo album and his favourite book called _Quidditch through the Ages_. He also, as a suggestion from his mum, brought a book that would give me a lot of information about the world I was soon going to enter. The book was called _Hogwarts: A History_. We spent the time looking though the books and we, in particular _me_, learning about Hogwarts and about Quidditch and almost just about everything there is to know about the world I'm about to enter. When we finally went to bed it was about 1am.

That night, I dreamt that I was in a castle, Hogwarts. I was walking through the corridors with some other people, one of them James. I didn't know the others. The scene dissolved and a new scene appeared. I was in a grandstand, watching a game of Quidditch. James was there, playing the position of Chaser. He was holding the Quaffle and was flying at full speed towards the goal posts. He dodged a bludger, a chaser and finally the Keeper. He threw the Quaffle through the middle post and scored. Everyone was cheering. The scene disappeared. Another scene appeared. I was in someone's office, with James and a man I did not know. He had long white hair and a long beard. He was wearing extravagant robes of silver and was standing beside a large red phoenix. He turned towards us…

"Lily. Lily" I was shaken awake and the first thing I see is two bright hazel eyes framed with black, rimmed glasses.

"James? What the hell?" I leaned up slowly. "What's wrong James?" I heard a clicking noise coming from James' arm. I looked and saw a beautiful Tawny owl on his arm, holding a letter with a bright red wax seal on it. James had a massive smile on his face.

"It's from Hogwarts" he said simply, yet full of excitement.

"Where's mine? Do I get an owl?"

"No. They'd get a person from the Ministry to come and inform you, cause you're Muggleborn see and they'd have to tell your parents how to get into Diagon Alley and how to purchase your books and stuff. Oh and they'd have to find out how to contact you whilst at school, that sort of thing".

"Oh, okay. So what does it say?" I asked as James took the letter from the owl. As soon as it was freed of its load it took off, out of my open window.

"I dunno. Haven't opened it yet" he was fiddling with the seal. He brushed his hair with his hand. He was nervous, and James was never nervous.

"Well c'mon open it!" I was eager to find out what it said.

"I can't." I took the letter from him and brushed my finger over the seal before carefully opening the envelope. I took the light piece of parchment and unfolded it. Another piece of parchment fell out of the firs. One was a book list whilst the other was a letter from the school. I read it out loud.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

"Wow." I was speechless. James was officially going to go to Hogwarts.

"Wow." James repeated. We were silent for a few minutes until we heard someone knocking at the door. We knew straight away why this person was here. We heard the door open and Petunia's voice asking who it was. At the same time, James and I bolted through my bedroom door and down the stairs. I was leading and stopped suddenly at the foot of the stairs. I heard the man ask Petunia "are you Miss Lily Evans?" when I felt James run into me. I fell forwards and was about to crash when I somehow slowed my progress down. When I finally hit the floor everything was silent. I looked backwards at James and saw his mouth opened wide and his eyes were flicking from me to the front door, back and forth. I looked over to the door and felt my mouth drop to the floor as well. There was a man. He was old and had really long, white hair and beard. What shocked me most was that he was wearing a bright purple suit and travelling cloak. We were silent until the man beamed down at me and spoke again.

"Are you Miss Lily Evans?" he spoke to me instead of Petunia this time.

"Yes… yes sir" I said nervously just as my parents walked into the room.

"Lily get off the floor!" mum then noticed the man, "Oh I'm sorry, can I help you?" I stood up warily. The man kept smiling kindly at me.

"Mrs Evans, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, I am here to talk about your daughter Lily" he held his hand out to my mother.

"Julie Evans, pleasure to meet you. Please, come in" Petunia opened the door wider as the eccentric man walked through. Mum led him into the dining room and held out a chair. She sat down across from him looking nervous.

"Now Mrs Evans is your husband home?" he asked brightly.

"Oh yes, hold on" she stood up and speed-walked up the stairs to get dad. When she was out of sight James and I walked closer to the old man.

"Hello Lily" he said when he noticed James and I.

"Good morning Professor" I said quietly.

"Please, take a seat, for this concerns you".

"I'll wait upstairs" James whispered but the man heard him.

"James, this concerns you as much as Lily as you've both been asked to attend Hogwarts" he gestured for us to sit down. As we sat, mum returned with a very sleepy looking dad. Petunia sat down next to them looking wearily at Dumbledore.

"Good morning sir, I'm Adam Evans" dad held his hand to Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore" they shook hands. "I am the Headmaster of a school named Hogwarts, and your daughter has been chosen to attend my school".

"My apologies Professor, but how could she have been chosen? She didn't apply for any schools".

"Your daughter has been on the list of attendees since birth. For you see, Lily is very special. She is very gifted and she is a witch. She has magical powers, which by the way, she can control very well."

"What? Lily, Lily's a witch? Darling what can you do?" mum turned her attention to me, which took me by surprise.

"Um well, I can control myself when I'm falling. I… I can make things fly, break, move and change colour, depends on what I'm feeling. Animals are attracted to me and I can make flowers move. Oh and I can heal quickly!" I ended enthusiastically. Dumbledore beamed at me. Until we were interrupted by Petunia.

"See I knew it was you who made my hair green! And smashed the mirror!" I glared at her and the cup she was holding smashed.

"Whoops" I said quietly. That's never happened in front of mum and dad before. How embarrassing.

"No, Lily, see it's a wonderful thing of what you're doing. This shows that you're special and a witch!" he turned his attention back to my parents. "Will you allow your daughter to attend my school?" I looked at my parents, they were happy. Well, mum was crying silently but I could see they were tears of joy. Mum nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at looked at James, he was grinning at me.

"Excellent!" he took out an envelope out of his suit pocket and handed it to me. Inside was the same letter that was sent to James, including the book list and official congratulations of entry. "Now I just need to give you some information regarding Lily's life at school. She will be able to return home for the Christmas, Easter and summer holidays. Lily will now not be allowed to do any magic at home otherwise there will be consequences by our Ministry of Magic. You will see in these pamphlets information on the Wizard Laws, the consequences for these laws and most importantly, information about my school" he handed us some pamphlets with lots of information. "Term starts on September 1 so you will need to purchase your books within the next few weeks. James" James jumped at being addressed too, "I believe that you'll be attending?"

"Oh yes Professor" James replied brightly.

"Well then if you and your parents could kindly escort Lily and her parents to Diagon Alley and also to Platform 9¾ I would greatly appreciate it"

"Of course Sir" Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the door. Everyone stood up and went to shake his hand.

"I will see you and Mr Potter soon, Miss Evans" he walked onto the front yard and suddenly disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

I, Lily Evans was a witch. I will be attending Hogwarts. I'm going to learn magic!


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

_Chapter 3: Diagon Alley_

_A week has passed since Professor Dumbledore visited my house and informed my parents that I was a witch. They were so proud, although Petunia wasn't too happy as her worst fears were confirmed. Anyway, James and his parents decided that today was the day to go into Diagon Alley to buy our school equipment, robes and books. _

James' parents led us into a really shabby looking pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_. Inside there were a few people, wearing robes and most of them reading a newspaper with moving photos on the cover. This is a wizard pub, what happens if a Muggle enters?

"Sorry Tom, just passing through" Mr Potter said kindly to the barman, who had pulled out some glasses.

"Okay, is that your son Harry?" the Tom asked hopefully, then he noticed me, "who's this pretty little witch then?"

"Yes Tom, this is young James and this is Lily. They'll be starting at Hogwarts this year" Mr Potter said proudly. "Lovely Lily here is a muggleborn see and we better show her the world she's about to become a part of" he placed his hand on James and mine shoulders and led us to the other side of the bar. "See you later Tom"

"Bye Harry, bye Katrina, bye children" Tom said sulkily, as four potential customers walked away from the bar.

"Mr Potter, what happens if a Muggle comes into the bar and sees all the wizards and witches?" I asked shyly. Mr Potter laughed.

"Lily, dear, call me Harry" he smiled warmly at me, I smiled back. "And only wizards can see the Leaky Cauldron. To muggles, it is just a wall full of graffiti that no one can take off. Amazing magic, they use" I nodded my head in understanding and agreement. We went through the back door and faced a brick wall.

Harry took out a wand from his jacket and tapped a couple of bricks. Suddenly the bricks moved, either towards us or away from us. The bricks started moving sideways, making a wide walkway for us to go through. The first thing I saw was a lot of people in robes and a whole lot of colour. This is unbelievable, this is just not real, but it is. My attention drifted from the colourful people to James, who grabbed my hand and led me through the gap the bricks had made.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" he said brightly, his hazel eyes twinkling through those black, rimmed glasses. My mouth dropped to the floor as I looked around, so many people, so much magic. For once in my life, I was speechless.

"Wow Lily, are you actually speechless?" James asked as he tugged my hand towards a massive white building with the name 'Gringott's Wizarding Bank' on the front. Oh crap. I forgot, I don't have any wizard money. How am I supposed to pay for everything?

"Um… Harry, Mrs Potter? I don't have any money, what am I going to do?" Mrs Potter laughed quietly.

"Lily, dear, call me Cecelia. Honey, we will pay for your stuff" she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, please you don't have to do this. I can pay for my own stuff, seriously" I shook my head stubbornly. James laughed next to me.

"Lily, for Merlin's sake, don't worry about it. Please, to say it nicely, we're loaded" he smiled brightly once again and led me towards the door of the wizard bank.

"Then why are we going to the bank?" James burst out laughing to this.

"Wow, Lils I thought you were smarter than that. We don't just carry heaps of gold in our pockets or leave it in the house. We may be wizards, but there's still robbers" I crossed my arms in an annoyed way, but I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my face. Of course they didn't leave their money at home. Now I felt stupid. James noticed this and his smile faded.

"Oh Lily, please. Be happy, we're in Diagon Alley! To buy school supplies, you know, for Hogwarts!" he held his arms wide in an exaggerated gesture. I giggled at his antics.

"All right, let's go and get some money then" I led the way towards the big white building.

"That's my Lily" James said more to himself then me. He followed me towards the bank, with his parents walking slowly behind.

"Are they goblins?" I asked James as we walked out of Gringott's bank. James laughed quietly next to me.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Serious?"

"Yep"

"No you're not, I am" a completely different voice said from behind us. I jumped at the voice. I turned around and a boy with shoulder-length, jet black hair and a bright smile on his face. Well he was smiling until an unhappy looking woman walked up behind him, placed a hand onto his shoulder and steered him away from us. His face changed from a smile to a look of deep loathing. The woman stopped as James' parents came behind us.

"Potter" the angry-looking woman said in a tone of dislike.

"Black" Cecelia and Harry said in union. Mrs Black looked down at James and me.

"Well, well, well. The _amazing_ pure-blood Potters are associating themselves with a mudblood" she sniffed the air disapprovingly, "let's go Sirius" she led the boy away, who now had an apologetic look on his face. I looked over at James, who was staring at the woman with hate all over his face.

"What does mudblood mean?" I asked James and he looked at me carefully, as if he was waiting to see my reaction when he tells me.

"A mudblood is a dirty name for a witch or wizard whose muggleborn, someone with 'dirty blood'" he motioned with his fingers.

"So someone like me?" I was starting to get upset. How did she know I'm a muggleborn? James looked shocked at what I'd said.

"Oh no Lils, no, you're an extraordinary witch and you haven't even gone to school yet. Don't listen to her; she's from the _Noble House of Black_. Don't listen to her" he put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards a shop called _Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _

My sadness turned into excitement as James' parents led us into the shop. Inside, the shop was dark and rather very squishy. It looked like a library but instead of books there were millions of boxes on the shelves. We then heard a shuffling of feet behind us only to turn around and find a pair of wide, pale eyes. I jumped and James must of as well as there was a crash and some boxes fell onto the floor.

"Good afternoon" he said in barely a whisper.

"Good… good afternoon" James said nervously, he brushed his hand through his hair.

"We'll go get your books" Cecelia said as she kissed James.

"Sure, thank you" I replied gratefully.

"See you Jamie, Lils" they turned and left through the door and back out to Diagon Alley.

We turned our attention to back to Mr Ollivander.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley Part 2

**Diagon Alley, Part 2**

We turned our attention to Mr Ollivander.

"I've been expecting you Mr Potter" Ollivander said quietly as he walked towards us, leading the way through the shop. James and I looked at each other before following. "Please hold out your wand arm, please" said Ollivander as he turned around and faced James. James obediently held out his right arm and a tape measure started measuring it. I soon noticed that the tape measure was moving on its own, by magic.

After a few minutes of James getting measured, Ollivander stopped and the tape measure dropped to the ground.

"Wonderful, now Mr Potter, try this wand. It's Maple and Dragon Heartstring. Nine inches. Flexible" he handed a wand to James who flicked it casually, nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it back and handed James a different wand. "Beechwood and unicorn hair, seven inches, Whippy" James swished it but was soon snatched back by Ollivander, who was shaking his head. James looked back at me and smiled, embarrassed. I smiled back as he turned back around only to have another wand shoved into his hand. "Okay, try this. Mahogany and phoenix feather, eleven inches, pliable" as James touched the wand a small ball of sparks came from the end of the wand. Mr Ollivander smiled and clapped his hands together. "Excellent! That wand is great for Transfiguration. I'll just pack it up for you" he took the wand and put it into its box. James stepped back and pushed me lightly towards Ollivander.

"Now what's your name Miss?" Ollivander asked me, his pale eyes staring straight into mine.

"Evans, Lily Evans"

"Well Miss Evans, please hold out your wand arm" I held my arm out and the tape measure started measuring. After a few minutes the tape measure dropped and Ollivander turned around to find wands. "Try this, holly and unicorn hair, ten inches, swishy" I took the wand and flicked it. Nothing happened. The wand was snatched from my hand and a new wand was shoved into it. "Ebony and dragon heartstring, eight inches, flexible" I swished it and still nothing happened. Ollivander took the wand and thought for a few seconds. "Hmm, what about this one, willow and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, swishy. Great for charm work" he handed it to me and instantly my hand felt warm with the wand in my hand. I flicked the wand and a ball of sparks shot out of the end. I heard James sigh in relief and Ollivander clap his hands together again. He took my wand and put it back in its box.

Five minutes and seven galleons (little gold coins) later James and I left Ollivander's store with two brand new wands in our hands. James' parents were waiting for us holding a stack of thick books each. They led us into a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ As soon as we walked inside, a small witch walked up to them.

"Hogwarts, darls?" she said as we smiled at her. We nodded and she led us to two platforms which were next to two boys already getting their robes fitted. One of the boys was the boy Sirius and next to him was a boy with sandy brown, short hair and a worn out face. Next to the Sirius boy, his mother stood. Katrina and Harry patted our shoulders and left the shop, just as Mrs Black sniffed the air disapprovingly and left, leaving Sirius alone to get fitted. We stood onto the platforms as two women threw robes over our heads and started pinning cloth together. There was an awkward silence until James decided to break the ice.

"So, what houses do you hope to be in?" he asked no one exactly.

"Gryffindor" the tired-looking boy answered simply. "What about you?" he looked over at James and I. James thought about it before he spoke.

"Same. Gryffindor, like my dad. Where dwell the brave at heart!" he said majestically. I couldn't help but giggle and all three of the boys looked at me, James with a smile on his face.

"What about you, bright eyes? What house are you going to be in?" Sirius asked he seemed frustrated.

"Um, Gryffindor I guessed, wherever James is" I muttered and looked down at the floor, waiting for the laugh. It never came.

"You muggleborn?" Sirius asked his tone lighter than it was before, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah. What about you?" I turned my attention to the sandy-haired boy.

"I wouldn't mind what house I'm in as long as it's not Hufflepuff and definitely not Slytherin" he replied, a slight tone of disgust in his voice when he mentioned Slytherin.

"My whole families in Slytherin" Sirius muttered.

"Damn, sorry mate" James and sandy-haired boy said. Sirius then smiled.

"But hey, I might change the tradition. Oh I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black" he smiled at us.

"Remus Lupin"

"James Potter and this is Lily Evans" I smiled and waved casually.

"So what's your 'blood status' guys?" Sirius asked, quoting his words with his fingers.

"Pure" said James.

"Muggle" I said.

"Half" said Remus.

"Pure. I'm from the Noble House of Black" Sirius said, with a disgusted tone. We were interrupted by the helpers waving their wands and the robes shrunk. We took them off as Madam Malkin took off Remus' and Sirius' robes, duplicated and packed them with a swish of her wand. We jumped off the platforms and paid for the robes. We left the store and found James' parents. We started walking through Diagon Alley to try and fine Remus' parents or even Sirius' mother. James ended up stopping at a shop that was full of broomsticks and gloves. The shop was called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. James walked inside the shop with Remus, Sirius and I following him until he stopped at a broomstick with a large sign saying "Nimbus 1900" and a price tag. James was staring at it with a bunch of other kids, and soon Katrina and Harry pulled him away, promising him he could get it when he's put on the Quidditch team.

When James stopped trying to get back to the Nimbus broom, Katrina and Harry informed us that they had bought everything we needed; parchment, quills, ink, wand polish, everything. We left Diagon Alley and decided to have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, we invited Remus and Sirius to stay and eat with us. Sirius is a great guy, even though his mother doesn't seem to like me or the Potters for that matter. Sirius told me it was because his family are all about being pureblood, and if you didn't listen to the family rules (don't marry muggles, don't disgrace the family etc.) you'd get blasted off the family tree and disowned.

When we finished lunch and finally departed ways from Remus and Sirius, we got home and I showed mum and dad all the books we have gotten. They seemed amazed by the fact that the pictures moved, and that everything really was real. I showed Petunia my Defence against the Dark Arts book and she screamed when a Dementor glided through the frame of the picture.

From the time I got my Hogwarts letter until 1st September arrived, Petunia had stayed in her room, and didn't show any acknowledgement that I was there, not like I minded as I spent most of my time at James' place. The Potter Manor was seriously huge! It was large on the outside, but James soon told me that his parents had done a concealment charm and expanded the house, so instead of three floors there were five.

The rest of the month went fast, and before we knew it, it was September 1st and it was time to leave the Muggle world and go to Hogwarts.

Oh God.


End file.
